codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Call of Duty Fan Fiction Wiki:User Ban Evidence
This is going to be an entry page for viable evidence for the persecution and banning of a member of the wiki. Entry 1 - USMC Lance Evidence #1 Comments on The Psycho with a Machete: USMC has been banned for two weeks. All incidents with him will be erased and I will keep a close eye on him when he returns (if he returns) 2 minutes ago by DeadRaiser Reply Thank....god. You are awesome, Dead. 1 minute ago by TheDoctor115 Ok, UMSC Lance, I've reasoned with you, talked to Violet, yet you remain a troll. We're SICK of YOU, your ACTIONS, and your CRAP. Be nice, Be courteous and DONT be a TROLL. A house divided amongst itself cannot stand, and while we are busy debating this, we could be making great storylines and characters. But NOOOO....you had to be a JERK!!!! 4 minutes ago by TheDoctor115 Reply OK first off, stop calling me Lady. I hate it, so call me I again and I'll shove a hot iron down your throat. Second, I was giving advice and you reacted like I had shot you in the chest. Third, you deserved all I said. I know all about the other things you've done, I've heard from an array of voices, so you can't judge me you FUCKTARD and LOWLIFE. 6 minutes ago by Violetofen4 Reply ME fucking intelligent? How did I get 5 college scholarships being intelligent? You BROKE the liNe! You little FUCKTARD. 17 minutes ago by Violetofen4 Reply Haha, I'm trying my best to just shut up and don't insult you really bad, but you're pushing it. So go ahead keep talking. 15 minutes ago by USMC Lance Tensions are escalating. Lets all breathe, and figure this out. Lets not make this into another Cold War. ask 15 minutes ago by TheDoctor115 What size would you like your coffin? 15 minutes ago by Violetofen4 Hey man, shes getting mad at me. Scroll down at the comments and see who started the harassment. 14 minutes ago by USMC Lance @USMC, that is 14 minutes ago by Violetofen4 Lady, just shut up. I'm trying hard not to say nothing. You say I start the harassment when you're the first one to say "take 50 shades down a hole and learn common sense?" And you say you have 5 college scholarships? I really don't care... 10 minutes ago by USMC Lance Dear UMSC, I am a friend of Dead and Violet's, and I believe we can resolve this peacefully. Lets come to a reason of why we have conflict here, okay? 36 minutes ago by TheDoctor115 Reply Well, It seems sir that Violeto fan does not like us writing off-topic fanfics (anything thats not COD LMAO) when pretty much all of us do and she gets mad at me, then I make a joke out of it, because shes getting mad over a stupid little thing. Thats all there is to it 28 minutes ago by USMC Lance Can't we all get along? 26 minutes ago by TheDoctor115 I was giving advice and you harassed me, you brought it on yourself you asshole e.e 22 minutes ago by Violetofen4 Harassed you? LMAO saying you mad is harassment? Saying you criticizing people is harassment? Lady, please be smart and see who started the harassment. You know I would flame you, but I won't take the risk. Just ignorant anyways. Society is getting less intelligent everyday. 19 minutes ago by USMC Lance Easy, people...lets just leave and not let this explode into something HUGE, ok? 13 minutes ago by TheDoctor115 USMC: stfu and get a life, homo. Kthnx. Tell your prostitute mom I said hi! 39 minutes ago by Violetofen4 Reply THANKYAW. You say I have no common sense when you say get a life. If I had no life and I need to get one, how would I be living? So what you're saying is that I am no organism and I need to become one, when I am already an alive person, living & breathing? Thats really nice. It seems get a life has to be the most common, yet ignorant insult. Bye bye now. 30 minutes ago by USMC Lance ERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR e.e what does this have to do with COD again? 2 hours ago by Violetofen4 Reply Honestly, most of us make fanfics just about warfare and weapons. Yes, this fanfic will include warfare. SPOILER: There will be a part where Jonathan & the inmates are chased by U.S. Army MBTs and Infantry and so they will work together to take them out. 2 hours ago by USMC Lance I make fanfics all the time, I just don't see how right now it connects to COD (Just ask Dead, he and I collab on them) 2 hours ago by Violetofen4 Lance does have a point. Over half of my fanfics have more to do with Battlefield or EndWar or something than CoD itself 2 hours ago by Bumblebeeprime09 Well if you're writing irrelevant to the topic of the wiki you are setting a bad example for new users. Crossovers, sure, but if its not on topic then you shouldn't be writing it. I came here to write CoD fan fictions and what do I see? This kind of stuff which is completely off course of CoD itself. It makes me reconsider staying as a user hereof no one is actually going to write about CoD. 1 hour ago by Violetofen4 Then don't make fanfics at all if you don't like the way the wiki is runned. And honestly, you shouldn't be criticizing us for writing off-topic fanfics because other fanfics do the same thing. 1 hour ago by USMC Lance Yeah and most of those are troll fanfics that get deleted within five minutes of their creation. 1 hour ago by DeadRaiser And I wasn't criticizing you, I was merely giving you advice. Why don't you take 50 shades down a hole and learn common sense? 58 minutes ago by Violetofen4 LOL Bro, You mad at me boiiiiiii 57 minutes ago by USMC Lance Hey asshole, learn some fucking respect because I'm tired of your shit. You are ONE CLICK away from getting banned, so you better get your fucking act together or you off the stage. Yeah I'm mad, so what? It's not going to get you far in life nor is it going to make you look cool. You've been here, what? Less than a month. Well congradulations man, you have set the shittiest impression on this wiki so far. 53 minutes ago by DeadRaiser Btw I'm a girl, ya son of a whore. 52 minutes ago by Violetofen4 DeadRaiser, I'm dying with laughter. Check my profile and see how long I have been here. 42 minutes ago by USMC Lance Okay? So? I have been active on this wiki a lot more than you and I was here before you, when you were just starting out on Wikia. Plus I don't always remember when someone joins a wiki. Also, I remember giving YOU advice when you first started. Why throw it out now? Guess you feel insecure about yourself so you seem obliged to troll every, single, fucking person you see. 39 minutes ago by DeadRaiser Evidence #2 Comments on Sgt. Christopher Carmine: facepalm* HERES A SUGGESTING FOR ALL FUCKING CHARACTER PAGES: MAKE THERE PHOTOS BE ACTUAL PEOPLE, NOT VIDEO GAME CHARACTERS. IT GIVES IT MORE OF A REALISTIC FEEL!!! Okay I'm done & here is an example of a character page I made:http://codfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/Lance_Perrier 3 days ago by USMC Lance Replydelete edit EXCUSE ME SIR, I AM ASKING YOU TO CALM DOWN. 3 days ago by Bumblebeeprime09 yeah, everybody can choose wich pictures he/she would use 3 days ago by Weejoh- - Holy shit. BBP long time, no see :D 3 days ago by DeadRaiser Dedraiser :D 3 days ago by Bumblebeeprime09 Yeah and I decided to bring back Call of Duty: Battlegrounds, only better :D 3 days ago by DeadRaiser Excuse me "brony" (BBP09), I don't give a fuck. 3 days ago by USMC Lance Excuse me Lance, but don't be a dick to other users and let them make their pages the way they want to use them. Also, don't mess with admins of which BBP and I are admins. 3 days ago by DeadRaiser Yeah, okay. You want a cookie now? 3 days ago by USMC Lance dude take it easy 3 days ago by Weejoh- - Don't push it USMC because this can escalate really quickly. 3 days ago by DeadRaiser Mr. Trololo original upload(02:42) 0 views Added by USMC Lance 3 days ago by USMC Lance lol nice one. 3 days ago by DeadRaiser Dude go f**ck your f**king self some other f**king place. 2 days ago by Cod monan That was not a nice thing to say to me, Lance. What if I legitimately want to legitimately watch little girls My Little Pony? 2 days ago by Bumblebeeprime09 (My last comment was to USMC lance) 2 days ago by Cod monan OH GOD THIS IS WORTH LIKE A MILLION DOLLARS!!!!1!!111!!! 2 days ago by Gloryman3 Well that escalated quickly 1 day ago by Weejoh- - Cod monan, don't get mad at me & calm your stinky feet down okay? :D 1 day ago by USMC Lance Dude, you're the one that's all butthurt over some stupid quarrel. If you haven't realised, this site is for CALL OF DUTY fanfic, and what is Call of Duty? A videogame. So pictures most likely will be of video game characters. And pictures of real people, they are actual people with actual identities. 1 day ago by Gloryman3 This argument is as useless as an ashtray on a motorcycle (pretty damn useless). And yes I know I'm two days late for this but whatever. It shouldn't matter where pictures come from. Now stop getting so mad over a situation so minor. Lance, you have to calm down; why does it matter if the pictures aren't real? Pictures aren't necessarily used for realism, they're just used to give the reader somewhat of a picture of what they're reading about. Users are free to make their pages how they want, meaning there will be no such thing as an example character page or bologna like that. Now can we all calm down? 1 day ago by EternalBlaze It may be useless, but people would pay every cent in their piggy bank to watch this argument. 1 day ago by Gloryman3 Damn right Gloryman. I'm literally laughing over this. And this just proves I am the #1 source for annoying people. 2 hours ago by USMC Lance Verdict USMC Lance sustained a two week ban without any exceptions marked off.